brownies
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: nick is up in the middle of the night making brownies.


disclaimer: don't own um.

was writen in the middle of the night. the idea came from me making browines and they woke my dad up.

Also know as gregnickaddict over at nickandgreg dot com

The room was still dark when Greg pried his eyes open. Groaning he looked up at the clock and saw the obnoxious green numbers read 3:30 am. he groaned again and reached over to his lovers side of the bed and was shocked to find it empty which shocked him because they both had the night off. A little annoyed he got up and made his way to what had woken him up in the first place. the smell of fresh brownies.  
After a quick trip to the bathroom he made his way into the kitchen and saw his lover mixing something in a bowl.  
"Hey sexy" Greg said wrapping his arms around the shirtless stomach of CSI level 3 nick stokes.  
"Oh hey baby" nick said turning slightly and placing a kiss to Greg's cheek. " did I wake you?"  
"No, but what are you doing awake?" Greg asked peering into the bowl nick was mixing and saw something that looked suspiciously like chocolate chip cookie dough.  
"Baking" just then a low timer went off and nick twisted out of Greg's grasp and took two oven mitts and brought out a pan of brownies that, to Greg, looked and smelled delicious.  
"I can see that, but why?" Greg questioned sitting on one of the stools that were in their kitchen because nick was moving around to much now to be held.  
"I couldn't sleep and when I was younger I would sneak down to the kitchen make all sorts of baked goods and then good to sleep and eat them in the morning with everyone else pretending to wonder who made them."  
"Oh, I used to dance around in my room till I was tired enough to sleep again."  
Nick smiled and temporarily stopped what he was doing and walked and stood in front of Greg.  
"I bet you were real cute" nick said pressing his lips to Greg's in a sweet kiss. Greg responded to the kiss and wrapped his long legs around nicks waist.  
"I was pretty cute I have to admit" Greg said shyly as they broke apart to breath.  
"Conceited much" nick said smiling and going back to putting the cookies on a tray. When he was done he put them in the oven, set a timer and went back to stand between Greg's legs.  
"So how long for the cookies?" Greg asked yawning.  
"About 20 minutes or so ... why?" nick asked placing his hands on Greg's hips.  
"The sooner they are done the sooner we can go back to bed" as if on cue Greg yawned again.  
"You know you could go I'll be in as soon as the cookies are done" nick said with a kiss to Greg's forehead.  
"Nope. Can't" Greg said resting his head on nicks chest, " i need you by me forever" and Greg's eyes went impossibly wide. had he really just said that they had never really talked about long term things. They were just living in the moment and Greg had hoped and prayed that nick would stay but didn't know how nick would react to it.  
"well if you need me forever, forever is how long you get me." nick said softly  
Greg looked up into nicks eyes "what?" Greg said not sure he heard him right.  
"If you need me forever, that's how long you get me" nick repeated kissing Greg softly.  
"You really mean it?"  
"of course i do, which i one of the reasons i was up making things, trying to think of the right things to say"  
"Wha.," but he suddenly stopped when nick stepped back pulled something out of his pocket and got down on one knee.  
"Greg I love you more than words can say and want you in my life forever and always, I know it isn't legal in many states and I don't care if its legal or not but Greg, will you marry me?"  
Greg was utterly speechless he just stared at nick for a few moments before sliding out of the chair and level to nick.  
"Yes, yes yes yes a million times yes" he said throwing his arms around nicks neck and kissing him passionately.  
"That was the response I was hopping for " nick said as he slipped the gold band around Greg's left ring finger and Greg followed suit.  
The timer for cookies went off and nick took them out turned the oven off and followed his husband into their bedroom.  
The next night at work they announced their commitment rings. Everyone was ecstatic especially Catherine who burst into tears as she hugged both of them in a rib crushing bear hug. and they all made plans to have a big party for them. And for the rest of the night none of the night shift could get a smile off their face at Greg and nicks announcement.

R&R


End file.
